Before We Were Evil
by Twoie
Summary: The story of young Onox and Veran in high school! I had tons of fun writing this, so please R/R! Warning: Inside jokes abound!


Before We Were Evil  
  
By 2ie  
  
Author's note: I do not own these characters, they are just part of my story. If you offered them to me, however…yee hee hee!  
  
RIIIIING!!! The first bell at St. Sarashala High School rang through the hallways, and the students ran like mad to get to their classrooms. One student who was not in a hurry, however, was Onox Jacobs, a tall boy with dark curly hair. He stood in the hallway with his buddies, talking about nonsense, from monsters he had seen to what the lunch was today.  
  
"..And I saw these HUGE winged things!" He claimed. "They were red, and they could talk!"  
  
"Yeah, OK…" said Daniel Saga, jokingly referred to as "The Creator" because he could build simply anything he wanted.  
  
"I'm serious!" said Onox. "I'm gonna get one for a pet."  
  
Giovanni Jones slapped him on his back. "Whatever you say, man. Come on, we should get to homeroom."  
  
They walked casually into room 601 and sat down. All the other students were there, talking or reading or even sleeping.  
  
"All right, class," said the teacher, Mr. Ketchum, "We will begin first period in 15 minutes, so get organized by then!"  
  
Onox leaned back in his chair and took out a weapons magazine. He loved looking at all the cool stuff inside and often dreamed of owning it someday. He turned the page and let out a low whistle.  
  
"Yo, Dan! Dan!" he punched the boy in the shoulder. "Yo, Saga! Check this out!" He showed Daniel a full page picture of a giant mace, with a 10- foot chain and a giant ball with spikes covering it. "I'd LOVE to have one of these someday."  
  
"Keep dreamin, my friend." Laughed Daniel.  
  
"And check out this armor! It practically covers your whole body, and it comes with a cool helmet!"  
  
"Give it up, Jacobs."  
  
Onox sighed and leaned farther back in his chair. Then, Mr. Ketchum began the lesson.  
  
"OK, who can tell me what ring this is? Anybody? Anybody? Yes, that's right, it's the Red Ring. And it comes from where? Anybody? Anybody?"  
  
Onox grumbled and rested his head in his hand.  
  
Finally, it was lunchtime, and all the students filed into the cafeteria. Onox sat at a table with Giovanni and Daniel, as usual, and opened his lunch bag.  
  
"Awww, my Lava Juice is cold!" he moaned. "And Mom forgot to put salt on the Tasty Meat sandwich!"  
  
"Hey it could be worse…" offered Giovanni, "I once got a loaded sub, and the only thing they loaded it with was cheese. Nothing else!"  
  
They expected Onox to respond with a wisecrack or something, but the boy was strangely silent, and was staring straight ahead as if in a trance.  
  
"Hey, dude?" said Dan, waving his hand in front of Onox's face, "You okay?"  
  
"Who is that?" whispered Onox, pointing. Giovanni followed his gaze over to a table on the far side of the room, where a young girl was sitting, absorbed in a magazine. She had long dark hair, and pale skin.  
  
"Oh, that's the new girl, Veran Foxman."  
  
"She's beautiful," said Onox softly, still staring.  
  
"Hey, go get her, man!" said Dan with a grin. "She's wide open!"  
  
"Nah, I'd be too nervous…" answered Onox, looking away.  
  
"Hey, man, you don't see a girl like her every day. This may be your only chance. What are you, yella?"  
  
Onox turned and glared at him. "Nobody…calls me yella. I'm going over there right now!" He got up and shakily walked over to where Veran was sitting.  
  
"Uh, hi…" he said nervously.  
  
"Oh, hi." She said, looking up.  
  
"Can I sit down?"  
  
"Sure." She said, smiling. He sat down across from her.  
  
"I'm Onox Jacobs."  
  
She smiled again. "Nice to meet you, Onox. I'm Veran Foxman."  
  
"What are you reading about?"  
  
"Oh, this?" she pointed to her magazine. "It's just stuff about magic."  
  
"Really? You're into magic?"  
  
"Absolutely! If I could learn real magic, that would be soooo hot!"  
  
"That wouldn't be the only thing…" said Onox quietly.  
  
She looked up and stared at him. "What?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing… well, I um…have to get back to my table, so I'll, um… see you later." He stood up and started to walk back to his table.  
  
"It was nice meeting you, Onox!" she called from her table.  
  
Onox slowly sat back down next to Dan. "Man, she's something else."  
  
"Hey, ask her out."  
  
"What? Are you kidding me?"  
  
"You have a chance, man." Said Giovanni. "If I were you, I'd do it."  
  
"I don't know…" said Onox, rubbing his chin. He looked back to Veran's table and watched her. Suddenly she looked up and met his gaze, and she smiled and waved. He gave a weak wave back.  
  
Dan slapped Giovanni on the shoulder. "I think Mr. Jacobs here is in love!"  
  
It was the end of 8th period, and all the students were at their lockers, getting ready to go. Veran gathered her books from the bottom of her locker and shoved them in her backpack. When she stood up, Onox was standing there.  
  
"Oh..hi, Onox! What's up?"  
  
"Well, um… I was just wondering if…uhh…you…um…you know…"  
  
"If I would go out with you?"  
  
He stared into her eyes. "Will you?"  
  
She laughed. "Of course! I mean, you are really cute, after all."  
  
Onox's heart skipped. "You mean it?"  
  
"Yeah!" she patted him on the shoulder. "How about you and me go to Teal Fortress tomorrow for lunch?"  
  
He grinned. "I'll be there."  
  
The next day, which was Saturday, Onox's clock radio woke him up at 9:00, and he slowly got out of bed. Then, in a flash, he remembered what was going to happen today.  
  
"Oh, man, I have a date with Veran today! Whoopee!" he cried excitedly. He hurried as fast as he could to get washed up and get dressed, and by then it was only 9:30, so he still had some time to kill. He took out his Game Dude and started a game of "The Legend Of Magus."  
  
"I wish they'd put ME in a video game…" grumbled Onox. Before he knew it, it was 12:00. He threw on his jacket and ran out the door. Luckily, Teal Fortress was within walking distance, so he wasn't in that big a rush.  
  
Finally, he got there and went in. Veran was already there, waiting for him.  
  
"Hey, you made it!" she said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah…" he sat down opposite her. "So…what do you want to get?"  
  
"I don't know… I guess I can eat about 4 or 5."  
  
"So can I! Hang on, I'll go order it."  
  
"Okay." She said, and he got up and went over to the counter. Five minutes later he returned with the tray.  
  
"Here you go! Fresh and tasty!"  
  
"Thank you, kind sir." She said as he sat back down. Veran started eating, but then looked up and said, "Onox, you haven't touched your food. Is something wrong?"  
  
"I'm sorry," he said quietly, staring into her eyes, "I'm just a little distracted right now."  
  
She looked at him quizzically. "Really? By what?"  
  
"Well, your beauty for one thing."  
  
She blushed and looked down. "Thank you."  
  
"I'm serious. When I first saw you I thought you were the most beautiful girl in the whole school. I've never met anyone like you before."  
  
She slowly looked back up. "Onox…I, um…" she laughed nervously. "When you first came to talk to me…I was really excited…because…" she looked away again.  
  
"Hey, it's okay." Said Onox, taking her hand. "I know just how you feel. You don't have to explain it."  
  
"Thank you." She said simply, and they resumed eating in silence.  
  
When they were done, Onox said, "Come on, I'll take you home." She took his hand and they walked back to her house.  
  
"So…I guess I'll see you in school on Monday, right?"  
  
"Yep." She said, looking down.  
  
"I…really had fun today, Veran. I really enjoy being with you."  
  
She looked up and smiled, and took a few steps toward him. "I enjoy being with you, too."  
  
"So, um…maybe we can do this again?" he offered.  
  
She grinned. "Of course!"  
  
By now she was very close to him, and Onox had a feeling as to what she wanted. Nervous as hell, he moved closer and kissed her gently, holding her hand tightly. When they parted, she had blushed crimson, but was laughing.  
  
"See you Monday, Onox!" she said, walking back into her house.  
  
The following Monday, Onox walked into school and started looking for Veran. Suddenly, he saw her. She was backed up against her locker, trying to prevent the school bully, Wario Walsch, from stealing her pocketbook. Onox marched over and grabbed his shoulder.  
  
"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" asked Onox angrily.  
  
Wario turned. "Stay out of this, Jacobs."  
  
"No! You cut it the hell out right now!"  
  
"Tell you what, girlie," said Wario, shoving the pocketbook at her, "Keep it. I'm outta here." He started to run down the hallway.  
  
"No…" growled Onox, grabbing him by his shirt, "I've got a better idea…She gets outta here and I keep you!" He lifted Wario off the ground and raised his fist.  
  
"Please…please put me down…" sputtered Wario, "I'm….I'm sorry!"  
  
"Onox, let him go. It doesn't matter." Said Veran from behind him.  
  
Onox narrowed his eyes, but set Wario on the ground. "Get the hell outta my face." Wario ran like the wind down the hall.  
  
"Well," said Onox, gasping for breath, "What a way to say hello, huh?"  
  
She laughed. "My hero!" She gave him a quick hug, and then the bell rang. "Come on, we should get to class." She took his hand and they walked together to Mr. Ketchum's room, unaware of the two blond girls watching them from around the corner.  
  
Once class began, Mr. Ketchum started his lesson, then looked up. "Um, Miss Foxman? Why have you moved your seat next to Mr. Jacobs?"  
  
Everyone "oooohed."  
  
"No reason."  
  
"I don't recall granting permission for a seat change…" suddenly there was a knock on the classroom door. Mr. Ketchum opened it and Jessie Smith from the 5th grade room came in.  
  
"Oh, hello, Jessie, how can I help you?"  
  
"Mrs. Hal wants to know if you have any boxes of chalk you can lend us." She said.  
  
"Hmm…let me check…" Mr. Ketchum went over to the supply closet.  
  
Meanwhile, Veran leaned over and whispered to Onox, "That was close." Onox smiled.  
  
"Onox has a girlfriend! Onox has a girlfriend!" teased a kid from behind him.  
  
"Shut up!" said Onox.  
  
"Well, will two boxes be enough? I don't want there to be trouble." Asked Mr. Ketchum.  
  
"Make it double!" said Jessie, smiling.  
  
"Oh, Jessie, you're so cute!" said Mr. Ketchum, handing her four boxes of chalk. "Run along now!" Mr. Ketchum closed the door and began the lesson.  
  
"Okay, in the year 20 B.B.Y. the first Clone battle took place on what planet? Anybody? Anybody? That's right, Geinosis. And can anybody tell me…"  
  
Onox raised his hand. "Excuse me, Mr. Ketchum? This is a Nintendo based fanfic, not Star Wars."  
  
"Shut the hell up, Jacobs! I'm not writing this stupid thing, superintendant 2ie is! So you can take it up with him!"  
  
At lunch, Veran and Onox sat together. Suddenly, two blond girls came and sat down across from them.  
  
"Hi!" said one of them.  
  
"Uh, hi." Said Onox around a mouthful of his World of Ocean brand pizza.  
  
"I'm Koume, and this is like, Kotake."  
  
"Hiii!" said the other girl, waving.  
  
"We just wanna say that, you two are like, so totally cool together."  
  
"Yeah," said Kotake, "I mean, we can see you both becoming, like, really really powerful."  
  
"Yeah, okay." Said Veran, rolling her eyes.  
  
"No, we're like, totally serious! We can see you two like, ruling the world someday."  
  
"Why would we want to rule THIS world, anyway?" muttered Onox.  
  
Koume and Kotake burst out laughing. "Oh, God that was just sooooo funny! No but we're serious! We were reading like about these rituals, that like, bring back banished spirits, and like..."  
  
"Listen, we're kinda trying to eat here…"  
  
"Oh, sure, we're like sorry." Said Koume. "We're actually moving in a week, but don't worry, we're like, SO totally sure we'll see you again."  
  
"That would be great." Said Onox sarcastically.  
  
"Come on, sis, let's go." They got up and walked back to their table.  
  
"Ruling the world…" Veran mused quietly, "That would be something."  
  
"Hey, you already rule my world." Said Onox, moving closer.  
  
She laughed. "Onox, you are SO silly!" He grinned and they continued eating.  
  
After school, they were walking home together when they heard someone yell, "Hold it right there!" A group of boys in black shirts surrounded them.  
  
"Who are these guys?" whispered Veran nervously.  
  
"They're the Rockets. They're the toughest street gang in town."  
  
The leader of the gang stepped forward. "Look's like you got yourself a nice girl, Jacobs." He snarled, shoving Onox in the shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, what's it to you?" growled Onox, glaring at him.  
  
"I think that girl needs a REAL man." The leader said. "How about you let me take over, huh?"  
  
"You don't get the hell out of my face, the only thing you'll be taking over is yourself over to the hospital!"  
  
Veran put her hand to her mouth. "Boy, is he brave…" she thought.  
  
The leader and the other Rockets went, "Oooh…." Then the leader turned back to Onox. "Those are fighting words, Mr. Jacobs."  
  
"Damn right! So get the frig out of here!"  
  
"I don't think so…" said the leader, cracking his knuckles. "Guys…let's go." The gang advanced towards Onox, and as the first boy reached him, Onox flung out his fist and knocked him to the ground. Two more came at him and grabbed his arms. Onox slammed one of them with his head, and when that arm was free he punched the other in the face, knocking him down as well.  
  
"Okay, now you're frickin making us mad!" said the leader. "Boys, show no mercy!" The whole gang charged at Onox and started beating the crap out of Onox. "Hold it!" said the leader, stepping forward. "Let me handle this."  
  
Onox stood up and put up his fists. The leader quickly jabbed Onox in the stomach, making him cringe. Onox tried to kick him, but he grabbed his leg and flung him to the ground. Then he jumped on top of him and started punching him hard.  
  
Now Veran was getting scared. If that kid didn't stop soon, he was really gonna hurt Onox. She knew she had to do something, so she ripped open her backpack and got out one of her magic magazines. She flipped through the pages hurridley, and then started to follow the instructions.  
  
Meanwhile, Onox's face was bleeding, and he was hurting very badly, but still the boy kept at it. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a massive lightning bolt struck the leader in the chest and surged through him. He screamed and collapsed on the street. The other members, scared crapless, turned and ran. Onox lifted his head and saw Veran standing there, her hand smoking. She ran to him and knelt by his side.  
  
"Onox, are you okay? Please tell me you are!"  
  
"I'm fine…" he mumbled. "Did you make that lightning bolt?"  
  
"Yes. The first spell I ever cast in my life."  
  
"Well, it worked pretty damn well." Said Onox with a weak smile.  
  
"Ha! That spell is the simplest one in the book. I still have a long way to go."  
  
"Do you have any healing magic in there?" he asked.  
  
"Hmm…no. But I do know the one remedy for just about anything."  
  
"Please use it!"  
  
She bent over and kissed him, holding his shoulder. After a minute or two, she pulled back, smiling. Onox's eyes were wide.  
  
"…Wow. You know what? I DO feel better!" He practically jumped to his feet. Veran laughed.  
  
"I knew it would work! Come on, let's go!"  
  
The week passed, and Onox was almost always by Veran's side. On Friday, he asked her, "So...you wanna do something tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure!" she said, smiling. "Where do you want to go?"  
  
"Well, I'm kinda short on Rupees, so how about you just come over to my house and I can pop in a movie or something?"  
  
"That would be great!" she said, kissing his cheek. "See you then!"  
  
The next evening, the doorbell rang, and Onox opened the door and Veran was there.  
  
"Hi!" he said, smiling. "Come on in."  
  
She walked in and looked around. "Wow, you've got a nice house."  
  
"Who is this?" asked a scratchy voice.  
  
"Oh, Mother, this is Veran Foxman. Veran this is my mother."  
  
They nodded at each other, saying nothing.  
  
"Come on, I'll show you around." Said Onox, taking her hand. As they neared the hallway, Mrs. Jacobs pulled Veran aside.  
  
"Watch out for my son..." she whispered. "Make sure he keeps the lights on."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He likes the darkness. He loves the darkness."  
  
"Oh...okay, thanks."  
  
A few minutes later, they sat together watching "Back to the Future."  
  
"I was watching the history channel," said Veran, "They showed this ancient civilization that used to build huge structures. They were famous for building really tall towers."  
  
"That's cool."  
  
"I think I could do better, though. I bet I could build a tower that would reach all the way to the heavens!"  
  
Onox put his arm around her. "And then you and I could live there."  
  
She put her head on his shoulder. "Yeah..."  
  
Onox ran his hand through her dark hair. "What's your favorite season?" he asked her.  
  
"Hmmm...I think spring."'  
  
"Well," he said, moving closer, "If I could, I'd make it so it was spring forever. Then you'd be happy, and if you're happy, so am I."  
  
She stared into his eyes. "Onox, you're so sweet."  
  
"Not as sweet as you. You're sweeter than pure Goronade."  
  
She put her hand on his face, and they kissed, holding each other close. Veran put her arm around his neck and kissed him again, not wanting it to ever end. Onox leaned back against the bed and ran his hands through her hair again.  
  
When they finally parted, Onox whispered in her ear, "Veran...I love you."  
  
She smiled and whispered, "I love you, too, Onox."  
  
He grinned, and they kissed once again.  
  
"Promise me you'll never leave me." He said between kisses.  
  
"I promise. I will NEVER leave your side."  
  
The three flames were now lit... Friendship, Trust, and True Love. Now that they were all aglow, the true power was unleashed. These two would NEVER be separated. Or would they...?  
  
THE END!!!! This story done by me, 2ie! Sideshowmel601@aol.com  
  
Please review!!! Thank you so much! Wait'll I tell my fraternal twin sister! ;-D 


End file.
